


Going Back to the Great Wide Somewhere

by ml101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: RCIJ for boushh2187 on tumblrThe prompt was: reconnecting vacation with baby Gideon8 months after the final battle, Rumple and Belle finally take a much needed vacation from Storybrooke. But things don't always go as plan, especially where they are so many things still left unsaid.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Dear boushh2187,
> 
> I am deeply honored to be your RCIJ this 2017. I hope I did justice to your wonderful prompt. I really suck at summaries but hopefully the gift itself made up for that.
> 
> -ml101 (wierdogal on tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry, Archie, Dorothy and Ruby only appear in this chapter.

 

It had been a great past few months. No problems, no crisis, no curses, no fights, no brawls, no anything that could jeopardize the peace that has finally arrived in Storybrooke.

For Rumplestiltskin, he had always thought that the peace and quiet was a fragile thing and that it would crumble into a million pieces if he had just thought about it. And so he had busied himself with his family and trying to strengthen his relationship with Belle.

The days after the final battle, when they had gotten Gideon back as infant, was filled with intense dread for him because he had the thought always at the back of his mind that it wasn’t going to last. That Belle would tell him that she was going to take Gideon away because she still couldn’t trust him or that there was nothing left for their relationship.

But being Belle, she had surprised him. She wanted nothing more than to be the family they had always wanted...before everything had gone south. There were a lot of misunderstandings but they were going to work through all of them, with a little help from their friends.

Well friends was an exaggeration if Rumplestiltskin would say so himself. Sure, Archie was one of the few people he tolerated. He could list the people on one hand (two including Belle’s close friends) but that doesn’t mean they weren’t really looking out for the couple.

Archie had been a soundboard for the past few months since they had been seeing him. A lot of issues had started to be answered but Rumple still had barriers he wasn’t ready to tore down and he practically sobbed when Belle held his hand and said she was willing to wait.

With that, and raising an infant Gideon, Rumple hadn’t really given much thought of the inventory of the shop until Henry had asked for his old job back. He wanted to earn money and didn’t want to just ask for his family for it, especially given how his relationship with Violet was progressing.

It had been close to 8 months of relative peace when Rumple, working on a pocket watch at the back of the shop suddenly heard the chuckle from Henry who was working on inventory. Soon enough the lad walked to the back and dropped the red folder on his grandfather’s desk.

“Have you seen these Grandpa?” asked Henry with a broad smile. “Either the Black Fairy’s magic was really not at your level or she was very bad at photoshop.”

Rumple raised a curious eyebrow at his grandson but got his answer when he opened the folder and saw the many pictures his mother had tried to use to fool him that Belle had left to see the world without her son and husband. He remembered forcing himself not to glare at Fiona back then, remembering how utterly ridiculous the photos had been when he first laid his eyes on them.

“Can’t help but agree with you there, lad,” replied Rumple as he looked through the photos.

“I’m sure grandma Belle would laugh at these,” said Henry looking over the photos that Rumple finished with. “Though I find myself being a little envious...I mean these places are everybody’s dream, you know? Seeing the world...”

And suddenly Rumplestiltskin was transported back to his castle, a conversation over tea with his maid…

 

_You know, there aren't a lot of opportunities in this land for women to show what they can do. To see the world...So, when you arrived, that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow._

_And is it everything you hoped?_

_Well, uh... I did want to see the world._

“Grandpa?” asked Henry, slightly concerned at the spaced-out look his grandfather wore. “You ok?”

“Sorry, got lost in a memory,” explained Rumple, suddenly not smiling at the photos. “Belle always wanted to see the world...may it be here or back in the Enchanted Forest." 

Henry nodded, wearing a somber look just like his grandfather as they both continued to look at the photos and then the idea hit Henry as he he shot his head up and made eye-contact with his grandfather.

“Then what’s stopping you three from doing just that?” asked Henry with a broad smile.

“What?” asked Rumple in surprise.

“Nothing is stopping you from leaving town, grandpa,” said Henry as he sat down opposite his grandfather. “You, grandma Belle and Gideon. We’ve checked and there is no curse on the townline. The cloaking spell you modified is still in effect. There’s no real threat if you three take a vacation and see the world.”

“Henry, I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” began Rumple, not meeting his grandson’s eye.

“Why not?” asked Henry. “Gideon’s 8 months old. That’s ok to travel via plane. He’s gotten his shots from Dr. Whale so I don’t think he’ll catch any disease.”

“What about the shop and the library?” asked Rumple.

“Mr. Dove and I can handle the shop and the rent,” answered Henry with a broader smile, a plan already forming in his head. “Tink and Nova are grandma’s assistants in the library. I’m sure they are more than capable in handling anything that might come up.” Then he raised his hand, stopping his grandfather from speaking. “And even if a crisis or problem comes up, moms can handle it.”

“I--” began Rumple but stopped at the smug and conniving look his grandson was giving him. “I don’t really have a say in this Henry. I’ll have to ask Belle…”

“We could surprise her,” said Henry, already thinking about it in his head. “I’m sure she still wants to see the world and see it with her two favorite people. Oh you have to take her to that library in Ireland...maybe even in Washington DC, plus you have to see Glasgow, I mean that’s where your cursed persona--”

“Henry, slow down lad,” began Rumple, raising his hands in mock surrender but a smile now on his face. “You’re getting really excited about all this.”

“Come on grandpa,” began Henry as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “If anyone deserves a vacation, it’s the three of you. Though I’m pretty sure when Uncle Gid is all grown-up, he’ll ask for a repeat because he won’t remember this one.” He paused and smiled. “I might even tag along when that happens, you never know when you need a babysitter when he’s at that tantrum age.”

Rumple sighed and turned back to the photos. He knew they were fake but Belle’s smile touched his heart, especially knowing that this was always something she had wanted even before all the curses that have taken place in their lives.

“You really think we can pull this off?” asked Rumple, turning back to his grandson.

Henry’s smile reminded him so much of Baelfire’s that he was certain his heart skipped a beat. “I’m on it.”

* * *

Belle was having a good week. Well a little weird but overall a good week. It seems like everyone was checking out books about certain locations like they were planning a trip or something.

Snow had checked out a book about Asian destinations, Regina took the book about the museums in Washington and even Emma had looked at the book about places to go to in the United Kingdom. Seemed like everyone was itching to spend a few weeks outside Storybrooke and Belle couldn’t blame them.

It had been a peaceful past few months and when Rumple, Regina and even the Blue Fairy had confirmed that there was no curse on the town line and everyone could leave without anything happening to them, Belle had thought the residents of Storybrooke would make a grand exodus…

But they didn’t. Everyone was contented to live their lives in Storybrooke, maybe find a way back to the Enchanted Forest one day but everyone had gotten used to Storybrooke and no place else could be called home these days.

Rumple’s cloaking spell was enhanced, protecting the town from unwanted visitors and nosy questions from people who might suddenly have the urge to investigate the quiet town in Maine.

It was only a matter of time before the previous residents of the Enchanted Forest decided to go out of their little town and start exploring. But Belle hoped they all decided to head home after a while.

If she was being perfectly honest, she was very tempted to propose the idea to Rumple. It was always her dream to have an adventure of seeing the world...she once said that she could only get that with her books but now that she had option...was it wrong to dream it given that her life was perfect? 

She had Rumple back and now they have Gideon...why did she still long for that great wide somewhere? She sighed, feeling conflicted as she closed the library and headed to Granny’s for their usual weekly dinner out.

Maybe she could bring up the idea of a trip to Archie before talking to Rumple about it. Rumple would probably take it all wrong and think she was trying to leave him again--but maybe that’s the problem. 

They had agreed that whenever they had something in mind, they would open up to each other about it.

Belle sighed as she neared the diner, seeing her husband and son through the window and the sight instantly put a smile on her face.

The idea of a trip was there but it wasn’t her priority. She had everything she ever wanted inside the diner.

A trip around the world could wait...and hopefully someday she would fulfill that dream. 

* * *

“I think it’s a great idea,” said Archie as Gold handed him the watch he had repaired. Archie had told Belle and Gold that it was okay to speak to him about anything in their relationship in case they were worried about the effect the topic had on the other. Although Archie was getting them to be more open about their issues with each other, taking baby steps was never a fault.

“You sure?” asked Rumple, his voice betraying all the worse case scenarios he was thinking about.

“What are you afraid of exactly?” asked Archie, as he crouched down and took the leash off Pongo, letting the dog go across the counter and beside the pawnbroker, his next favorite person.

“To be honest, that she’d rather have this trip all by herself,” whispered Rumple as his hand petted Pongo’s head.

“That’s an idea your mother gave you, Mr. Gold,” countered Archie.

“But she wasn’t wrong either,” argued Rumple. “I mean I can’t help but think that maybe I’m holding her back and--”

“Again that’s your mother talking,” said Archie, knowing already that Fiona had tried to talk her son into not thinking about Belle during that period of the curse.

“Not just her,” whispered Rumple and Archie sighed, knowing fully well what the other man meant.

“I know this is a tough task,” began Archie. “But I need you to think about this situation without comparing it to the other relationships you’ve had in the past.” He stopped as Rumple turned and met his eye. “Stop thinking about what you experienced with Milah and Cora. Just think about Belle. What do you think she would say if you brought up the idea of a vacation?”

Rumple sighed and gathered his thoughts. “She would consider the idea. She’d smile and maybe even start planning or researching.” He chuckled and could already picture his wife in his head going over books and planning their trip. But then his mother’s words echoed in his head…

 

_She left because you could never be the man she wanted you to be._

 

And then suddenly the memories of Milah and Cora disrupted the image and he shook his head to get them out.

“You’re right, it is a tough task,” admitted Rumple softly as he met Archie’s eye.

“But you almost had it,” said Archie with a smile. “We’re getting there.”

“You don’t think she’ll get mad that Henry and I have been planning this behind her back?” asked Rumple, the other thing he was worried about.

“Not everything done in secret is shameful, Mr. Gold,” said Archie. “If everything was, then surprises would not be in our vocabulary.”

That got a soft chuckle from the pawnbroker and Archie thanked him for his watch and he and Pongo left the shop.

Rumple sighed. He had to admit it was nice to have some people to talk to these days. Ever since his confrontation with the Dark One back in the mines during the Final Battle, the voices of the other Dark Ones had decreased in intensity. The change in him was evident and he couldn’t help but love that he was no longer defined as just being the Dark One.

It had made his heart swell when during a session with Archie that Belle had said those words herself. That he was more than just the Dark One and being more so with each passing day...he was Rumplestiltskin. He was a husband. He was a father. And all those was what he truly was...is. And the Dark One was already a part of his past. 

The menacing, malevolent beast was gone and what remained was Rumplestiltskin. Sure he was introverted and more of a loner, but that was what he truly was. Not a showman with his magic and wealth...but a man who preferred the closeness of the people he cared about.

But even if the voices of the Dark Ones were slowly growing mute...his own voice of self-doubt and insecurities could still render him deaf and Rumple still found it hard to tone them out. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the bell of the shop announcing a visitor and had to bite down the groan that threatened to come out from his mouth.

Even if she was no longer a queen but a mayor, Regina still exuded the presence of one and it was very evident with the way she enters a room.

“Your Majesty,” greeted Rumple, a moniker he could never really get rid off especially if it rattled his old friend. “Do what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Don’t start, Rumple,” glared Regina. “Both of us can just change our minds and Henry won’t be happy so let’s just get on with this.”

The ‘this’ she was talking about was the entrusting of the shop and everything magical in Rumple’s possession to her. As much as Rumple trusted Henry, the lad was curious to fault and he might just turn himself into a dog if he was given free reign over the shop if the planned trip would push through.

“Safe, blood magic so don’t even think about it,” began Rumple as he waved his hand over the painting behind him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” replied Regina with a smirk as they headed to the back of the shop.

“Nothing magical at the front,” continued Rumple as he parted the curtain. “Except for those in the safe and probably not what you’ll need for anything trivial.”

“That--”

“A silencing charm so that you won’t have to listen to your neighbor's’ child practicing the violin isn’t really a life-threatening scenario Regina,” began Rumple with a cocky grin.

“It was because I was close to burning their house down if they woke Robyn again,” mumbled Regina. “Fine. Henry will get the say on when we open the safe. Anything else?”

Rumple walked over to one of the cabinets and waved his hand. “I’ve modified it to respond to your magical signature but please don’t exhaust everything.”

Rumple walked to the side so Regina could see his potion and ingredients stock.

“How the hell did you stock these?” asked Regina in amazement. “These been sitting here for 3 decades?”

“Not really sure to be honest,” replied Rumple with a chuckle. “I did only remember when I heard Emma’s name and then I went over everything I had here in the shop and at the house.” He turned to her with a smile. “How did you store everything in your Vault?”

“Touche,” replied Regina as she took one vial. “But come on, some of these are rare.”

“I have loads more in the castle,” said Rumple in a voice that was new to Regina which made the former queen turn to her mentor.

“You still trying to find a way to make a permanent passageway between realms?” asked Regina as waved her hand to hide Rumples magical stock.

“The thought has crossed my mind,” admitted Rumple. “I know most people consider Storybrooke their home now...but I can’t help but miss the Enchanted Forest...and I was meaning to maybe even take Belle and Gideon to the Frontlands--” 

“It’s not like your old house is still there,” argued Regina. 

The look on Rumple’s face gave her the answer. “You protected your old house with magic?”

“Sort of,” replied Rumple with that annoying smile of his and Regina knew she wasn’t going to get anything after that. “It’s just...I’ve been alive for over 3 centuries Regina, I’m allowed to be nostalgic.”

“Hey, I’m not judging you,” replied Regina. “Do I sometimes wish to be back in my own castle and old clothes, yes? But would I give up everything that I’ve had the privilege of experiencing here in the Land Without Magic, not really. I mean come on, indoor plumbing and electricity are magic in themselves.”

Rumple couldn’t remember the last time he had shared a genuine laugh with Regina and it felt nice to have that moment again.

“Snow and David seemed alright with staying here, not to mention the Sheriff Joneses,” said Regina as she sat down in front of Rumple’s work table. “With no magic, I don’t think Zelena would like to return though.”

“That’s one point in favor then,” said Rumple, earning him a glare.

“Look I know--" 

“I can try and tolerate anything Regina...but that’s just one thing I can’t and you know why,” said Rumple dangerously and Regina raised her hand in surrender.

“Alright,” said Regina. “So why haven’t you told Belle yet? Henry and Emma have everything all set. The only thing left to do to finalize all the bookings and reservation are the dates of travel.”

Rumple sighed, never intending to have this conversation with her of all people. Regina was, if not, the oldest friend he had. The whole Evil Queen fiasco was something he regretted the second he had done it but he was desperate then and now wished he did have a time-travel spell to undo it. The chemistry that was always present between him and Regina was never the romantic one...it was more the familial one...not by blood but through the experiences they’ve shared.

“Rumple?” asked Regina, noticing how her old mentor seemed to have zoned out on her. “Earth to annoying imp?”

That got to him and earned her a glare. “So?”

“I’d rather not talk about it, Regina,” replied Rumple as he tried to head back to the front of the shop.

“Oh don’t give me that,” replied Regina, catching up with him but opting to stand opposite the man, a glass counter between them. “For once, can you be the ‘glass is half full’ kind of man and don’t be all sad and gloomy about this. You’ve fought for your happy ending and it’s not going to--”

“Oh now you’ve just cursed us,” tried Rumple but Regina’s glare gave him pause.

“Come on Rumple,” said Regina, annoyance in her voice. “Stop thinking that things will go south. If anyone deserves a vacation away from this town, it’s the three of you. Nothing bad is going to happen--”

“How do you know that?” spat Rumple, the force behind his words not intentional but he did not regret it when Regina backed away a little. 

“You’re not worried about something happening while you're away,” began Regina, eyeing him. “You're worried about something happening during your trip that is out of your control.”

“Prizes for seeing the obvious, Madame Mayor,” snorted Rumple as he avoided her eye.

“Would you stop,” said Regina, a little exasperated. “Look when a person, you in this case, tends to always look for the bad side, they tend to attract the thing they dread the most. Stop overthinking this and just go with the flow for once.” She paused to let her words sink in. “It’s ok to not always be in control, Rumple...to just let yourself relax and have some fun for a change.”

Rumple sighed. He hated to admit it but Regina was annoyingly right. It was time to stop overthinking this and give Belle the opportunity to fulfill her dream.

* * *

 

Belle was just about to close the library when Ruby and Dorothy strolled in. After the curse of the Black Fairy was broken by Rumple, everyone in the wreckage of the Land of Stories were brought back to Storybrooke.

Belle was happy to see Ruby finally finding someone special and Dorothy was just the force she would imagine right for her friend.

“Hey,” greeted Belle. “Gideon at the diner?”

“Actually no,” replied Ruby with a smile that sort of worried Belle. It was Ruby’s mischief smile...the one she usually wore when she had a plan of some sort. It was the smile she had when Merida accidentally fell on Mulan’s lap in the diner a couple of days ago.

“What Ruby means is that Mr Gold came by earlier and took Gideon home,” replied Dorothy as she softly punched Ruby on the shoulder. “Mr Gold asked us to tell you but we sort of lost track of time--”

Belle raised her hand and shook her head. “That’s perfectly alright, no need for anymore details.”

“Really? Because--” began Ruby, the smile full force now.

“Thanks for telling me,” said Belle with a louder voice as she all but pushed the two women out of the library. “Look at that, library’s closed. See you tomorrow!”

As soon as the doors were shut, Dorothy glared at Ruby. “If Gold murders you, don’t expect any help or sympathy from me.”

“I didn’t tell her,” replied Ruby with a grin.

“Yeah but the smile spoke volumes.” said Dorothy. 

“She doesn’t suspect a thing,” argued Ruby but the smile dropped as she turned back to the building. “Oh I do hope Gold doesn’t screw this up.”

“Ye of little faith,” replied Dorothy as she took out her phone and sent a quick message to the man in question. “Come on, our job is only just beginning and you promised me a good dinner.”

“I promised you a good dinner while babysitting an 8-month old until his father gets the courage to ask his True Love for a trip around the world,” replied Ruby.

“Sounds romantic.”

A few minutes after they left the library, the librarian was locking the doors not all the wiser that something was up. Belle usually kept Gideon with her in the library but the past week she had been doing some inventory and didn’t want Gideon to be left unsupervised. Granny had agreed quickly to babysit for the week and Belle had been picking him up from the diner as they waited for Rumple. They would then ride back to their home since both parents didn’t want to risk Gideon getting sick with the cold. 

Why would Rumple venture from their usually plan? This was the thing that occupied Belle’s thoughts until she was’t too far from the large home they occupied. Previously known as ‘Gold’s Pink House’, the house had always fascinated Belle, not just because of the color, but because of how big Rumple’s house was just like the castle he had in the Enchanted Forest.

As Belle arrived, she noted the bright lights from inside and the stillness. That was odd. Usually Gideon would be letting the entire neighborhood his strong lungs by this time of day because he was either hungry or needed changing.

Belle quickly opened the door only to stop short at what she saw. The floor was covered with rose petals in some sort of makeshift trail to follow. Not surprising, it was leading her to the backyard.

Belle set her things down and followed, wondering what on earth her husband was planning now. She tried to remember if today was something they were supposed to commemorate...she tended to forget important dates like her own cursed birthdate but Rumple always knew.

The backyard had been refashioned with all sorts of toys and equipment that would be used by a growing boy. Rumple was also planning to create a tree house when Gideon was older.

There was a porch swing on one side and a wooden circular table with two chairs near the backdoor. This is where the trail of rose petals ended. On the table was your usual globe and beside it was an envelope. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the envelope and found three passports, all for Rumple, Gideon and herself, and multiple plane tickets to different countries.

She gasped and turned to the globe which had small pins on it, marking the places where she assumed they were heading.

“I was told before that someone wanted to see the world,” came her husband’s voice as Belle turned around to see her sheepish looking husband. “Something about an adventure?”

“Are you serious?” asked Belle in disbelief.

“If you’ll have an old man and a baby as your companion,” teased Rumple but it was more like giving her an option.

Belle squealed and all but threw herself at him in a fierce hug. “You really mean it? We’re going to see the world?”

“We?” swallowed Rumple

And Belle quickly let him go, giving him a confused look. “Yes, we. You just said it.”

“Oh,” began Rumple as his heart swelled. “You really want me to tag along?”

“Of course I--Rumple, do you really think I wouldn’t want you to join me? Or Gideon?” asked Belle then her eyes widened. “Where’s is he?”

“I asked Ruby and Dorothy to look after him for a couple more hours so we could...I mean...well I cooked dinner and--”

She placed a finger to his lips. “Did you just plan a romantic date to ask me to travel the world with you and our boy?”

“Well,” began Rumple, a little apprehensive. “Henry suggested it and we could use the vacation. I mean--well you most of all with everything. And you can do it alone--but I mean we could also tag along--but I guess it’s hard to really travel with a baby but Henry told me people do it and it isn’t the most surprising thing and--”

Belle stopped him from rambling on by capturing his lips with hers. “Oh Rumple, thank you.” She kissed him again. “I’d love to travel the world with you.”

Rumple smiled shyly as he returned the kiss. “You really mean it? You want me to tag along?”

Belle chuckled as she leaned her forehead against his. “Rumple, the only way I was going to see the world is if the two important people in my life went with me.”

“I’d probably hold you back and--”

“Do you really want me to call Archie right at this time?” joked Belle, moving back to look at him square in the eye. “Rumple, I want to see the world. And I want to do it with you by my side.”

“I come with a baby,” answered Rumple with a shrug and Belle laughed.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” said Belle leaning towards him in yet another kiss. “That’s the only way I’d travel.”


	2. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel to New York where Rumple tries to settle a few things and a lot of things are finally said out in the open.

**** It had been smooth sailing from the townline to the airport to finally arriving in their hotel room. With a tiring journey, Belle and Gideon were napping as soon as they had arrived...leaving Rumple to do what he had intended to do and why he insisted that New York be their first stop.

There were things to see in the city of lights. Rumple had grown to love it during the short time he had stayed there, even if he hadn’t had any penny on him. He could see why Baelfire had decided to live there.

Making sure he had everything he needed, he quietly closed the suitcase he had manage to hide from Belle and quietly left his family sleeping in the room.

As he made his way to the concierge to get himself a cab, a war was raging inside his head. The two sides arguing if he should have told Belle what he was going to do or not. If anyone would see him, they would just think a rich man, maybe a lawyer or a CEO quietly contemplating what he was going to do this lovely afternoon.

If only they knew…

Thousands of voices were shouting in his head, all contradicting each other, each having a valid argument....most of the time it was a voice of a former Dark One, easy enough to ignore. But these days they are now the voices of his parents, the people of Storybrooke, even of Belle and Gideon.

Since arriving in New York it had become Baelfire’s…

“Sir?”

Rumple was brought out of his own head when apparently his taxi had arrived. He nodded to the hotel staff and got in. Hopefully he would be done with his business by the time Belle woke up.

What he didn’t know was she was already watching from the window, watching until the cab was out of sight.

* * *

Belle had been having a good few days since Rumple had surprised her with their little (well not really little) trip. She had been ecstatic with all the places that Henry had suggested they go to and she was too busy looking up each place and going through all the destinations they should visit.

Rumple had been silently just nodding his head whenever she suggested they go visit a place or add another country to their itinerary and she didn’t think more of it as just Rumple wanting to give all the choices to her.

She should have known better than to think nothing was out of the ordinary.

Belle wished she could trust Rumple more but when she would start trying to he goes and pulls a stunt like this. Belle had immediately called Regina and asked if she knew of anyone living in New York that may or may not have any dark pasts or planning vengeance or what else she could possibly think of.

“Belle, no one’s there except the three of you,” assured Regina. “Now do you mind telling me what’s going on?”

She sighed before resting a hand on her forehead and sinking on the couch of their hotel room. She told Regina what she saw and her suspicions...normally the former Evil Queen would be cursing her previous mentor right about now but the other end was silent which made Belle nerves multiply.

“Regina, what do you know?”

Silence but Belle heard the other woman sigh. Belle could just imagine Regina leaning on her desk, managing her forehead as she came to a conclusion...a conclusion which Belle would like to hear right about now.

“Rumple asked for Neal’s keys before you left,” came the unexpected answer and Belle sighed but then her mind went into overdrive.

“That’s where he headed during his banishment,” began Belle, not even feeling any sort of guilt when she usually thought about it. “Where Zelena and Robin stayed, where you and Emma stayed when you were looking for Henry…”

“Belle--”

“No, he’s planning something again and that place has been involved in many magical incidents, who knows what he has up his sleeve--”

“Do you hear yourself?” asked Regina. “You’re jumping to conclusions.”

“Better to jump than wait for an explanation I am never going to have.”

“Then demand it from him,” said Regina. “Look, Belle. I don’t want to get into your marital problems, but maybe take a leaf from marital problems guidebook and go talk to your stubborn husband.”

Belle looked at the phone in shock as Regina hanged up on her.

* * *

“Everything looks ok Mr. Gold,” began David Sullivan, began as Rumple signed the last paper, officially giving him ownership of Baelfire’s old apartment and everything in it. “I’m very sorry for your loss.”

They sat in a small cafe near Baelfire’s old apartment where they had met previously and discussed the paperwork of ownership and Rumple had politely asked if they could settle all legal aspects with a cup of coffee as they dealt with the title of the apartment and unpaid dues to the landlord.

Rumple only nodded as the man continued to ramble on about other option for investments and the like but he was no longer listening. One of the main reasons he had wanted to head to New York first was to get Baelfire’s estate processed quickly. He had talked to Emma about it and she was in agreement that Baelfire would have wanted his family to keep the place, even the few belongings he had.

Rumple even thought of keeping it in case some needed a refuge outside Storybrooke or in any event that Henry would go to college in New York or maybe if Belle wanted to get away from him...she at least had an apartment to go to.

He had also created another bank account that she could access in case they do decide to part ways and take Gideon with her. At least then he’ll know that she will want for nothing and that she and Gideon would have a good life...even if it wasn’t with him.

“Mr. Gold,” came the hushed voice and Rumple was slightly taken aback by the tone of voice his companion. “I’m sorry to alarm you but there’s a woman who has been sneaking glances your way. I could call for management to have her removed--”

He had already turned and was already given fair warning as to who the woman was when he saw Gideon on a high chair by the window.

Rumple sighed...he wasn’t surprised. Actually the chances of him returning to the hotel room with a sleeping wife and son was slim to none with his luck. “No need Mr. Sullivan, that is my wife.”

“I take by her facial expression that you didn’t inform her of our meeting,” began Sullivan with a nervous clearing of his throat. “We’re done unless you need me for anything else?”

“That will be all, thank you,” said Rumple and the man stood, sneaking a nervous glance Belle’s direction before shaking Rumple’s hand and abruptly leaving the cafe.

Rumple waited, not knowing if the better course of action was to join Belle’s table or wait for her to join his. After much deliberation, which only took a fraction of a second, Rumple gathered the documents in his case, turned and headed for the table by the window where Gideon already had his arms out towards his father.

Belle watched him with a neutral expression, her eyes betraying the anger she was hiding but for the sake of Gideon, she was reeling it in. “I was surprised to wake up without you.”

Rumple sighed as he sat down. “I meant to return before you woke.” No use beating around the bush and he was going to take Archie’s advice and lay out all his card. He gently placed Gideon back on his chair.

“So you weren’t going to mention that you left and took care of what exactly?”

“Business,” answered Rumple, not meeting her eye. He was basically being truthful...but he just couldn’t say the words just yet. Saying that he took care of his deceased son’s belongings just made it all real that Baelfire was gone and has been gone for a long time, a little over a year.

But Rumple will never be able to accept that.  _ Yet you accept the woman responsible for your son’s death as an ally...how incredible pathetic of you Spinner. _

“Who was that?”

“Mr. David Sullivan,” replied Rumple as he gritted his teeth in an attempt to not let the inner voices in his head get the better of him.

“Who is he in our world?”

 

_ She doesn’t trust you. She will never trust you. _

 

Of course Belle would think that. Of course Belle concluded that he was back to making deals behind her back...well he was, but of course she still assumed the worse and that he was back to being a villain when she got all the wrong--

“Then explain it to me,” hissed Belle as Rumple blinked up at her. Did he say that out loud?

 

_ She won’t understand. She always sees the worst in you. She will never given you the benefit of the doubt again. You will always have to explain-- _

 

“Rumple?” The tone changed drastically...why was she suddenly worried when she all but hissed at him earlier, demanding an explanation...why was his hand shaking and when had he rolled them into fists?

“I need some air,” whispered Rumple as he got his wallet and threw some bills on the table.

“Rum--”

“I just got ownership of my son’s apartment, Belle. I really can’t handle an argument with you right now,” explained Rumple and he all but ran out of the cafe.

Belle stood but Rumple was already across the street by the time she was on her feet. She could feel the gazes of the other customers on her and she didn’t care. She was ready to lift Gideon from the chair and jog after her husband when her phone vibrated.

“Emma?” asked Belle, confused as she sank back down on her chair. “Now really isn’t a good time.”

“Regina just filled me in on your suspicion about Gold,” said Emma quickly. “I just wanted to ease your mind...He, well he wanted to buy Neal’s old apartment and some of Neal’s other possessions still in New York.”

Belle figured as much from Rumple’s last words before he ran off. Gods, why couldn’t she have called Emma instead of Regina earlier.

“Gold was going to keep the apartment in case someone needed a refuge outside Storybrooke,” continued Emma. “He asked if it was ok with me..I think he was also keeping it open in case Henry decided to go to college in New York or--”

She stopped abruptly and Belle immediately caught on. “Or what Emma?”

Emma sighed. “Or in case you would want to get away from him...his words not mine.”

“That man…” whispered Belle and she could hear Emma chuckle slightly on the other end.

“I tried telling him that it was ridiculous...but Gold, well he’s a jerk on his good days but he always puts family first. If he thinks his family is happier without him or better off without him, he’ll let them go.”

Belle remembered a similar scenario back in the Enchanted Forest many years ago...when he sent her away to fetch him more straw, fully expecting never to see her again.

“Emma, I need a favor.”

* * *

Rumple was not really aware where he was heading...all he knew was that he needed to move. He knew it had been a bad idea not telling Belle his intention in New York. He knew Archie would probably be on his hide for keeping secrets yet again...but he couldn’t bring it upon himself to talk about it.

He had forced himself to speak to Emma because it was just as much as her decision as his. Baelfire loved her with all his heart and it was only right to include her in his plans.

But why her and not Belle?

 

_ Because speaking the words to Belle made it feel real... _

 

Rumple sighed and finally let himself lean on the nearest wall as he covered his face with his shaking hands. He had been walking around for hours, going to and fro and just basically circling around. His knee was killing him and he should probably find a place to rest for a while.

He was surprised as he looked at his surroundings and found himself back by Baelfire’s old apartment.

With a sigh, he went inside and headed for the apartment. He figured he really didn’t have the energy or the will to head back to the hotel and face her.

 

_ Or maybe you’re just as much as a coward as you were back then. _

 

He shook the voices out of his head and fished out the keys that Mr. Sullivan had given him and opened the door…

Only to stop dead in his tracks at what welcomed him inside.

Gideon was playing on the rugged floor, his toys scattered around him. When he saw his father, he started crawling towards the door and Rumple immediately scooped up the lad in his arms and carried him.

Someone was working about in the kitchen and Rumple walked over to find Belle cooking. “I asked the super to let me in. He was reluctant to let me in but I just showed him our passports. I also manage to buy a few ingredients for a light meal. We still have the dinner reservation at the hotel but I asked if they could accommodate us at a later time.”

Rumple just looked at her, puzzled. This wasn’t exactly the scenario he had pictured once they saw each other again after the little incident at the cafe.

Gideon was fussing in his arms and he turned to the boy, noting the pendant that he had made for all three of them. It was simple in design, a book for Belle, a spinning wheel for him and a chipped cup for Gideon. Each would warm in case the other was in danger…

For Gideon, it was also like a magical nanny, making sure the boy did not get into any mischief since he was able to crawl and move about on his own.

Besides, it was a more practical thing for them versus a baby monitor.

“I think he needs changing,” said Belle, still focusing on her cooking. “His bag is in the other room.”

Rumple nodded, though Belle didn’t see it and walked over to the living room where said bag was actually on one of the couches. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw by the wall though---

He didn’t see the pictures earlier when he was in the apartment with Mr. Sullivan so the only explanation was Belle.

On the vacant wall hung multiple pictures of Baelfire. One of him an Henry playing in the park with swords. One of the two with Emma at Granny’s Diner drinking some hot chocolate. Another was with Snow and David as Henry showed Baelfire the storybook.

But the biggest picture was of the three of them...he remembered that moment so well. It had been when they had returned from Neverland and Belle had welcomed him with a tight hug. Baelfire had joined them soon after…

Emma had shown him the picture she sneakily had taken and the Savior was glad she did. It was one of the moments he had seen both men truly happy and Rumple was meaning to ask her for a copy of it.

He had mentioned the photo to Belle in passing but--

“I asked Emma to send me any pictures of Neal she had,” came the voice as Belle walked over to him, she seemed to have finished cooking as the aroma of whatever she had made filled the living room. “I figured it was the best apartment warming present...and to remember him.”

Rumple couldn’t bring himself to speak as he walked over to the picture of his smiling son.

A warm hand was suddenly on his face and Rumple turned to Gideon who was regarding him curiously.

Rumple felt himself tear up as he turned from one son to the other. “This is--” Rumple sighed as he tried to not let his voice break. “This  _ was _ your brother Gideon…” began Rumple as he pointed to Baelfire’s smiling face and Gideon turned to the picture. “He was the bravest, strongest man I knew...I wished you could have met him because I knew he would have been thrilled to meet you.”

Belle’s hand was suddenly on his other shoulder and she gave him a hug from behind as he finally let the tears fall.

* * *

He was surprised to see her sitting by the bed as he emerged from the bathroom.

They hadn’t really spoken since returning from Baelfire’s apartment. The shared meals were mostly in silence, except when Gideon would cry or make excited noises.

He had mostly sobbed back in Baelfire’s apartment and couldn’t really speak, let alone apologize properly for his little stunt.

“Gideon’s asleep in the crib you magic-ed,” said Belle, her eyes not really angry or upset...and it was a bit unsettling for Rumple who knew he was still on Belle’s not to be trusted list.

“I’ll make arrangements to head back to Storybrooke tomorrow,” said Rumple, heading for his suitcase. “I could take him if you trust me--”

“Rumple,” began Belle, her tone sharp but still she wasn’t angry. Rumple though couldn’t look at her and see the disappointment in her eyes. “Come here.”

Rumple sighed and slowly walked over to sit beside her, still avoiding meeting her eyes. “We need to lay everything out in the open and I actually think it’s better that Archie’s not here to supervise.”

“I kept a secret from you, you overreacted and didn’t trust me and you’d rather have the adventure you’ve always wanted by yourself,” said Rumple softly...more like resigned. “It’s ok Belle. I understand--”

“Rumple, don’t take this the wrong way, but don’t you think you’re pushing for the worse outcome to actually happen than to risk being happy for a change?” 

Rumple was taken aback by her words that it made him glare at her. “You think I wanted this to happen? You think I always want to ruin my life and never be happy?” He hissed as lowly as he could as to not wake Gideon or anybody else on their floor.

“I think you always look for the worse case scenario because it hurts less than to hope and have it crash and burn right in front of you,” replied Belle. “Because hoping for something then to see it crumble right in front of your eyes is far worse than anything else you’d already thought off.”

“Belle--”

“Rumple, I know you’ve risked your heart so many times and it’s done nothing but heartbreak,” continued Belle. “I know we’ve caused each other that utmost pain...but I am willing to risk my heart again for you. I know it’s easier said and done but I am willing to give it a shot. I’m willing to risk getting my heart broken again because you, you stubborn man...you are worth it.”

“Am I?” asked Rumple, tears he didn’t know he still had threatening once again to fall.

“You are,” whispered Belle as she grasped his hands like a lifeline. “Don’t put yourself down like that because you are and if I have to believe you are for the both of us then so be it.”

Rumple sighed and leaned his forehead to hers. “If I may echo your earlier words, please don’t take this the wrong way,” when Belle nodded, he continued. “I’ve lived for centuries Belle, even centuries before I met you...100 years of habit is very hard to break, especially when so many voices tell you that you are nothing.”

He paused as he closed his eyes and shuddered with the memories of the Vault and of the other Dark Ones. “I’ve been hurt so many times that I always try and jump the gun and just accept that happiness and love are some of the things I will never get…” He paused and finally opened his eyes to meet her gaze. “I am not brave like you, sweetheart...I do not have your strength of will to risk getting hurt again.”

Belle surprised him by laughing. “You always sell yourself short, Rumple.” She paused. “A man who is willing to risk himself for the safety of his family is brave in my books.” She stopped to let him digest her words. “We all have different definitions of a word...you think I’m brave well I think you are.”

Rumple sighed but chuckled. “We’re going to go around in circles with this...makes me wish having Archie around to help things along.”

Belle’s giggle finally manage to put a genuine smile on his face. “So what happens now?”

“I want to travel and have the adventure I’ve always wanted with the man I love,” replied Belle, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry about today. I’m so sorry I was a bit rash and just assumed the worse.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” said Rumple. “It was just...I...I just couldn’t say it out loud to you…” He paused and Belle waited patiently for him to continue. “Because saying it to you made it the most real...that Baelfire is truly gone and I--” He broke off and Belle held him close.

“I miss him too,” began Belle as Rumple’s cries softened. “But you know he would want you to be happy.”

“I know…” began Rumple, wiping the tears from his face. “It’s just...a lot has happened since his death and I think we’ve never got a real breather from everything.”

“I know what you mean,” said Belle. “But at least now we have the time...and I think Henry was right in suggesting this trip.”

“He really a smart lad,” began Rumple. “Inherited it from his father’s side of the family.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that,” said Belle with a smile. “Along with stubbornness, good looks and a strong disregard for their own safety.”

“But you wouldn’t have us any other way?” teased Rumple.

“Ditto.” replied Belle. “But maybe I could live with the stubbornness being toned down.”

Rumple laughed as he hugged his wife close. “Do you ever think we’re going to be really ok?”

“What did I just say about being stubborn?”

“Belle…”

“Rumple,” began Belle as they broke apart slightly so Belle could look at him straight in the eye. “Stop thinking about some crazy worst case scenario in your head. Stop thinking something bad will happen...just take it one step at a time.”

“I don’t think I know how,” admitted Rumple with a shrug.

Belle’s smile could have brightened up the entire city of New York. “Then it’s a good thing you have me.”


	3. Washington

**** Washington was a place Rumple thought they should actually skip but as soon as the words “Library of Congress” crossed Henry’s lips, he knew they had to.

Not that Belle wasn’t already going to visit a library in Ireland, but it’ll bring great joy to his wife to visit as many libraries as they probably could during this trip.

He also knew that infants weren’t as welcome to libraries as other age groups would be. So Rumple had arranged for the hotel driver to take Belle while he and Gideon would stroll along The National Mall.

Belle was still a bit apprehensive to leave his side ever since their argument in New York but they agreed to start trusting each other more. Rumple was trusting Belle to come back to them and Belle was trusting Rumple to take care of Gideon and not get into any dark plans.

Her worries weren’t irrational, especially after the little stunt he did in New York. But Rumple also had another reason why he wanted her to go to the library by herself. He had somehow manage to arrange for Belle to meet with the librarian of the Library of Congress, to as he put it, ‘talk shop’ about library science and management. He knew that it may have been laughable given the size difference of their own libraries but Belle would love the chance to someone else, a professional even, about books and the Dewey Decimal System.

She probably wouldn’t be much into the conversation if she was worried about her boys being bored and so Rumple had arranged a different sort of activity for himself and Gideon.

But it still felt a little depressing though when he was walking with Gideon in his arms along the trail lead looking up at the Washington Monument a not too far from them. This was supposedly a family trip for the three of them and yet they were enjoying things apart.

Gideon made a noise of excitement as a few birds flew in his line of sight and Rumple couldn’t help but smile at the actions of his son.

Baelfire had been the same at a young age. Always curious about many things which made the boy wander around and give his poor father more heart attacks possible.

He was too busy watching his son that he hadn’t noticed the woman until he had collided with her head on.

“I’m so sor--Belle?” began Rumple but stopped short when Belle giggled as she found her balance by placing on arm on Rumple’s shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

“Well the librarians said I could look around the library but,” trailed off Belle as Gideon reached out for her. “I wasn’t really up to it since I wasn’t with my two favorite people.”

Guilt tug at his heart and Rumple couldn’t help but bow his head. “I’m sorry you didn’t enjoy, Belle. I was--”

“Rumple if you say or imply that this is your fault, I’m going to drag you back to the library and find the biggest book to hit you over the head with,” said Belle with a mock glare. “I loved the library...but my mind kept wandering back to what my two boys were doing.”

“But I did screw it up,” said Rumple. “I mean I wanted you to enjoy your time with the library and why I gave Gideon and I something else to do so you wouldn’t have to be worried about us.”

“I wasn’t worried,” said Belle. “I missed you...I mean this is supposed to be our vacation. Aren’t we supposed to be enjoying everything together?”

Rumple’s blush told Belle that he was feeling the exact same thing. “We should really work on our communication skills.”

That got a small chuckle from her husband who shrugged. “Well Archie has been giving us pointers on that.”

He offered her his arm and she hooked hers with his and they strolled along the grounds. “I decided to do something else with Gideon because I didn’t want you worrying that we would get bored while you talked with the librarians.”

“That was very thoughtful of you,” said Belle with a smile. “And I appreciate what you did but this is a vacation of the fun side.”

“Libraries and books are your usual definition of fun,” argued Rumple.

“Yes but that definition also include you and Gideon,” replied Belle with a small smile. “This doesn’t really feel like a vacation when I’m the only one getting to do things I enjoy.”

“You are right,” began Rumple. “We could head back and I’m sure Gideon and I could find something to do--”

“It’s fine Rumple,” assured Belle. “We could just stroll around...maybe go to one of the museums.”

Rumple sighed in defeat and Belle gave him a confused look. “Nothing is really going according to plan is it?”

“How so?” asked Belle, knowing the contradicting him wouldn’t be much help until she understands his meaning.

“I’ve messed up our plans of a vacation by trying to fix all the things I think might be a problem when it’s actually not a problem to begin with and we both want the exact same thing which is to spend time with each other and I just--”

Belle silenced his rambling by kissing him on the spot. “Have I mentioned you look cute rambling?”

“Belle…” began Rumple.

“Vacations rarely go according to plan Rumple,” she smiled as she all but dragged him along. “That;s why their vacations and why they are fun. Come on!”

“Where are we going?” asked Rumple as he let himself be dragged around by his beautiful wife, a smile already playing on his face.

“Treasure hunting,” said Belle and Gideon squealed in delight as his parents ran around the grounds.

* * *

“So Henry has cancelled all the other activities that we are not doing together,” announced Rumple as he tossed his phone to the side. “Most of the things we’re going to be doing in South America would be to visit all the tourist spots.”

When he didn’t hear a reply, Rumple turned to find Belle giving him a very curious look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Belle but she bit her lip and Rumple knew it wasn’t nothing. “Well, alright...I just...why do you always have to be in control?”

“Ummm...I don’t really understand the question,” replied Rumple, surprised and confused with the question.

“You ever thought of just rolling with it?” asked Belle as she sat down beside him. “Never mind the plans and itineraries and just wing it.”

“Wing it?” repeated Rumple as he fought very hard not to tease her.

“I heard Emma say it more than once,” said Belle, shoving him slightly with her shoulder. “I kinda like the phrase.”

“We’re not really travellers Belle,” began Rumple. “And we’re not really that knowledgeable with this realm.”

“You have your cursed memories,” tried Belle.

“But what if something goes wrong because we didn’t have a plan and--” began Rumple but Belle squeezed his hand reassuringly. “This is sucking out the fun of the vacation isn’t it?”

“Slightly,” admitted Belle. Maybe a couple of weeks ago, Belle wouldn’t have admitted it because she wanted to reassure him but they had promised honesty, no matter what. “The accommodations do need to be fixed, yes, but maybe the things we do per country could be settled when we’re there.”

“And if we get lost?”

“Charge to experience,” said Bele with a smile. “You have to admit the prospect looks fun...lost in a strange city with the man of your dreams and a beautiful boy, running around cobble stone streets and watching the sky dance with color.”

“You have a way with words, sweetheart,” said Rumple with a smile as he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. “But I admit, that does sound promising.”

“Right? We could own our time and do whatever we wanted and just wing it,” said Belle as Rumple rolled her eyes.

“I think the better term is just go with it,” said Rumple but Belle gave her a grin.

“Nah, winging it,” said Belle. “We are after all fairytale characters who have no idea how to have fun except read books and practice magic.”

“I concede then,” said Rumple with mirth. “Vacation Gold Family Style, winging it until we get lost and the sheriff will have to come pick us up.”

“Hear! Hear!”


	4. Egypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumple's attire is inspired by Robert's 24 character Carl Benton which is also the character pictured in the cover art :)

“I can’t believe we’re actually here,” remarked Belle as they arrived in their room in Cairo, Gideon making excited cooing noises in her arms. Her excitement was short lived though as she eyed her husband who was unpacking. “You can’t seriously be telling me that we’re going to see the Sphinx and Pyramids tomorrow and you’re going to wear a suit?”

Rumple stopped from hanging one of the suits he had packed and turned to his wife. “I don’t have much else packed you know.”

Belle had said nothing about his attire while they were travelling across South America, even though the weather was hotter than they were used to but they were in Egypt and it was literally a desert. No way could he survive in his suits.

“Well you have your button down shirts which you can roll the sleeves,” argued Belle as she took the suit jacket away. “And I saw some comfortable trousers and maybe shoes instead of leather ones down at the lobby.”

“Belle--”

“Rumple you’re going to barbecue yourself if you go out wearing this,” said Belle as she kept the clothes he had just unpacked. “We have enough room in our bags for additional clothes and money is never the question. So go buy some un-Gold like clothes while I put Gideon down for a nap.”

“I--”

“Go!” said Belle already pushing the man out of the room with a chuckle. As she shut the door, Belle bursted out laughing, her son giving her a confused stare.

“Oh Gideon, I cannot wait to take a picture of your father tomorrow.”

* * *

One of the many things that Belle is enjoying in their trip around the world is the breakfast buffet that Rumple had gotten in all the hotels they were staying at.

Breakfast in a way was a universal menu of bacon and eggs but each country usually has a special dish of their own. So you can either play it safe with something familiar or be adventurous and go with something you haven’t had before.

Rumple had insisted that she go ahead to the cafe for breakfast while he bathed and got Gideon ready for the day. Belle gave him a knowing smirk. It was obvious that he just didn’t want her in the room when he changed to the clothes he had bought yesterday.

But Belle wasn’t going to push it. Rumple was always so conscious of his image and it was actually one of the things they were trying to address these days that Belle knew she had to remember not to push him.

It was a blessing in a way that they were in Africa for the next few weeks and Rumple’s choice of attire really wasn’t practical.

“Is this seat taken?” came a shy voice and Belle was just to answer when she turned and was awestruck by the person standing behind her.

Gideon was squealing in delight at the sight of his mother and made grabby hands for her but Belle couldn’t stop staring at her husband...her very handsome casually dressed husband.

He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt over a dark green t-shirt. His black tailored trousers were replaced with loose light brown pants and he wore black trekking shoes.

Belle couldn’t take her eyes off him. With his short hair, he looked perfect in the desert setting and Belle couldn’t help her train of thought which he must have picked up on as he laughed and signalled for a chair for Gideon.

“You wanted me in this clothes and now you want me out of them,” remarked Rumple as he sat down. “Make up your mind sweetheart.”

Belle blushed but soon joined in his laughter as she leaned forward and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Well you were right and I might have passed out from the heat if I wore a suit,” replied Rumple with a smile. “These clothes are surprisingly comfortable. Besides, I doubt they’ll let me take an African Safari trip in Cape Town a few weeks from now in a three piece suit.”

“Either that or they let any of the animals throw mud or do something else on your suit,” repleid Belle. “Imagine a bird on your shoulder and--”

“Stop right there,” said Rumple with a face. “I do want to have breakfast without imagining that on my shoulder.” 

* * *

“A lot of people believe that the Sphinx and pyramids, much like the Great Wall of China, was actually built by aliens instead of early civilizations in the area,” explained Belle as they rode the bus to the great structures themselves.

Rumple wanted to point out that Belle had mentioned that on the plane ride to Egypt, and earlier at breakfast and now on their way to the Pyramids themselves. But he smartly kept his mouth shut as he let Gideon play with his sunglasses.

Belle continued on lecturing about the Ancient Egyptians and the different kingdoms as they headed to the said site. To be honest, Rumple was interested. Because as Belle knew, everything that couldn’t be explained by this realms science or laws could easily be explained by magic in theirs which always made Rumple smirk with delight. Oh he was going to have a great discussion with Whale when they returned to Storybrooke.

The tour Henry had booked for them was a day trip to visit the pyramids, the Sphinx then a short drive to Sakkarra and then Memphis.

Belle was ecstatic to see everything, Gideon was already wide eyed with every camel they passed. Rumple was slightly worried for the heat but with Belle’s permission, he had already placed a small spell on their clothes to help them fight off the heat.

“Amazing.”

Rumple turned to outside the window and couldn’t help but agree. Gideon fidgeted in his hands and made to crawl on his mother’s lap to be closer to the window.

“Look Gideon,” said Belle with a smile, loving her son’s curious little mind. “Those are what we call pyramids.”

“I don’t think he can understand that,” joked Rumple. “And I’m pretty sure we’re going to be back when he’s older.”

“Oh you bet,” remarked Belle with a grin. “And when that time comes, you’ll be hearing an earful from both of us on Egyptian facts.”

The heat was bearable when they stepped out of their air conditioned vehicle and Rumple was thankful that Belle had convinced him not to wear his usual attire. The sand would have been unbearable in his usually shoes.

“I can’t believe they built this centuries ago without any modern technology present,” remarked Belle as she took in the sight of the pyramids.

“Well--”

“If you start with the magic argument, Rumple, I am pushing you down on the sand,” teased Belle with a mock glare that had Rumple laughing.

“Come on, they had magicians in their courts,” argued Rumple. “Yes, I was listening.”

“I said priests not magicians,”countered Belle. “And they were invoking the power of their gods.”

“To-may-to, to-mah-to,” replied Rumple and Belle playfully slapped him the shoulder. “What do you think Gideon?”

The young boy just jumped in delight, swinging his arms towards the big triangles in delight making both his parents grin like idiots.

“I guess he likes what he is seeing,” said Rumple. “And here I thought he was just going to sleep the entire trip. Completely inherited his curiosity from you.”

“I could say the same to you,” replied Belle with a smile as she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

Belle wasn’t the number one fan of magic but even she could see the perks of it. Number one would be the crib that Rumple had magically created each time they had arrived in a hotel and put Gideon to sleep.

Their little conversation earlier though gave her some thoughts and she was reprimanding herself for thinking about discussing it with her husband when they were having such a good trip. She didn’t want to ruin things just like her little outburst in New York, although that was a little justified and--

“Sweetheart, think any harder and you might give everyone in this hotel a headache,” came Rumple’s voice and Belle turned around to find him looking at her, an amused look on his face. “What’s on your mind?”

Belle sighed. “I just...well earlier you were adamant that magic was the reason why the early Egyptians were able to build the pyramids…”

“I could be wrong,” began Rumple, a little confused. “What--”

“It’s just,” began Belle, not really knowing how to word this. “Promise me you won’t think of this the wrong way...but you really use magic as a reason or an excuse a lot.” She paused, when he didn’t speak she continued. “It’s like you surround yourself with it--I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. But you really are dependent on it..” She let her words trail on. “I remember you telling me that it was a crutch that you couldn’t walk without...is it still the same now?”

“Well without magic I don’t think I would be able to walk--”

“Rumple don’t joke,” reprimanded Belle, her gaze strong but not angry. “Please, just--” She paused and turned away from him, not being able to ask him straight in the eye and not really wishing to look at him as he answered. “Do you still think you can’t live without your magic?”

Silence and for Belle it felt like an eternity and when she was about to cry herself on the bathroom floor, Rumple’s sigh stopped her.

“Belle, sweetheart, please look at me,” began Rumple and Belle slowly did just that. Rumple moved closer to her, taking her hands into his and placing them on his chest. She could feel the steady beat of his heart beneath her fingers and Belle locked eyes with him.

“I’ve been trying,” admitted Rumple. “Step by step...I am trying. I know I will always have the temptation because with magic it was always easy…” He lifted one hand to caress her cheek “But you taught me that what is easy is not always what’s right for our family..and losing our family is not a price I am willing to pay.”

Belle didn't even notice the tears that had fallen from her eyes as she smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, the surge of True Love growing stronger with every kiss as their bond reconnected with every misunderstanding and issues dealt with.

“That’s all I ever wanted Rumple,” whispered Belle as she clung to him. “Thank you, for trying.”

Rumple smiled and placed a kissed to the top of her head. “For you, always.”


	5. Ireland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but I just had to add it because they are dorks :)

**** “Belle, sweetheart, breathe,” coached Rumple as Belle had mostly held her breathe since they entered the campus of Trinity College.

Rumple had pulled some strings they were going to have their own tour since they had an infant along who wasn’t really a favorite guests among libraries.

But Gideon must have inherited Belle’s love for books and libraries already because the lad was completely quiet and eyes wide as he took in everything around him. Rumple chuckled slightly as mother and son mirrored each other's expression.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” managed Belle finally as they were lead to The Old Library and Rumple could feel the waves of excitement coming from his wife.

“Do you want to be alone with the room?” teased Rumple as they entered the Old Library and Belle gasped. 

As far as their eyes could see, books lined up the many shelves and Rumple knew that this was probably Belle’s favorite place right about now.

Sure the Library of Congress was something but she had argued that it would have been better if Rumple and Gideon had both been with her.

Something that they had rectified when they made plans to have this trip with the three of them complete for the tour this time around.

“I know when you gave me the library that I said I never saw that many books in my whole life,” began Belle as she surveyed the entire room. “But I think I’ll have to retract that statement and say it again.”

“Well to be fair, some of this books are the same and are just in a different language,” argued Rumple and Belle shot him an amused look.

“Are you jealous of a library Rumple?” teased Belle.

“I’m just saying that technically there might just be the same number of books here and back at home,” argued Rumple and Gideon giggled in his arms. “See Gideon agrees with me.”

Belle giggled and placed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you more than a building full of books, Mr. Gold.”

Rumple laughed. “That was very hard for you to say wasn’t it?”

“Extremely,” said Belle with a face. “I think I must wash my mouth with the atrocity I have just said.”

“Oh just go cuddle with your old books because I change my mind and whisk us away to the Dublin Zoo,” warned Rumple with a small smile as Belle started walking to explore the shelves.


	6. Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple opens up a little about his cursed memories.

**** “So this is where you are from?”

Rumple sighed as he took in the surroundings. Gold’s cursed memories were very clear and distinct that Rumplestiltskin would sometimes forget that they weren’t real.

Glasgow was a beautiful city. It was like a city that lived in both modern and early times with its architecture and culture. 

“Bet Lacey would have enjoyed it here,” said Belle as she smiled at all the pubs they’ve passed.

“Apparently, I got into a fight in that one,” said Rumple as he pointed to one in particular. “Something to do with a football club and a red card.”

Belle laughed as they continued to walk towards Kelvingrove Park. There were a lot of people given the perfect weather for a bit of outdoor stroll but they two didn’t mind.

Gideon was making all sort of excited sounds in his father's arms as they walked. The young boy loving all the different colors he is seeing.

Suddenly they all heard the distinct sound of pipes and were just in time to see a group of people who looked to be students practicing their music.

“Those are bagpipes,” said Belle as they stopped by a bench and watched.

“A lot of people practice here,” said Rumple, looking back at his cursed memories. “I know it’s weird to say this but based on the cursed memories I have, I’d spend a lot of time here and play the guitar and observe everyone else going about their day.”

“You never told me you could play,” teased Belle with a small smile. “I had thought the guitar at home was just from a very memorable deal seeing as it was vintage.”

“That was actually a gift from my mothers,” explained Rumple and at Belle’s wide eyes he clarified. “The two women who raised me...not her.”

“So your cursed childhood mirrored your own?” asked Belle, knowing the subject was not something Rumple would like to discuss but they had decided that there were going to be very open with each other after their little blow-up in New York.

“To a degree, yes,” answered Rumple as his eyes followed those who were playing music. “My mother died at childbirth and my father resented me so much that he left me with his two sisters. Never heard from him after.”

“And Milah?”

Rumple snorted which got a little giggle from Gideon. Both parents turned to the young boy and smiled as the infant chewed on his fingers, his eyes bright with excitement.

“She was named Melissa and it was pretty much the same,” narrated Rumple. “Ran off with a Navy man while we were settling down in America. Died of an illness at sea.”

“At least Gold didn’t have a pirate on his heel,” remarked Belle. “What about Baelfire?”

“He didn’t have a name in the cursed memories,” continued Rumple. “Just that we had an argument about his mother when he was 14 and he ran off and I tried looking for him but never did.”

Silence fell upon as they continued to watch the students practice. By the time they did pack up their bagpipes and other instruments, many people were heading out of the park to find somewhere to eat. Belle was thinking along the same lines and was just about to stand when Rumple beat her to it.

“I asked around and there seems to be a place that serves Australian cuisine,” began Rumple as he handed Gideon to Belle. “We’re not planning to heading there in our little trip and I thought maybe you’d also like to experience a part of your cursed memories.”

Belle smiled at the thought. Yes her cursed memories had her as part Australian but she and her father had apparently left when her mother died while she was very young. In some aspect, Belle felt sorry that Lacey never got to know her mother unlike she did back in the Enchanted Forest.

“Lead the way,” said Belle as she cuddle Gideon in her arms.

* * *

“You know we’re going to have to do this again some day,” said Rumple as he leaned on the doorframe of the room looking over towards Belle who had just put Gideon to sleep.

“Well Henry is right in saying that when Gideon is all grown-up, he’s going to complain that he doesn’t remember a trip around the world,” said Belle as she wrapped her arms around Rumple’s waist

“Maybe then we could go to Australia,” teased Rumple but Belle just glared at him.

“As long as you promise that I won’t be seeing giant spiders and snakes,” replied Belle. “After coming across those when I did my research on my cursed memories, I think it was the one time I wish I hadn’t learned something new.”

Rumple smiled. “Well besides those things, Australia is very popular for their crocodiles.”

Belle snorted in laughter but quickly covered her mouth as to not wake Gideon and playfully slapped her husband on the arm and they headed to bed.

As they laid together, Belle couldn’t help but look him in the eye with a soft smile. “Thank you for earlier, Rumple.”

Rumple gave her a puzzled look and Belle could only laugh and lean up to give him a kiss. “Thank you for sharing. They may have been cursed memories but they were still things that made who you are. Thank you for sharing them with me.”

“Thank you too...for,” Rumple paused as Belle eyed him. “Just...well for being patient with me. I don’t know why I always wish to forget about my past or run from it…”

“Everyone has things in their past they wish to forget, Rumple,” said Belle a little gravely but she smiled softly at him. “But I’ll help you move past them...if you’ll let me.”

“You have Belle,” answered Rumple as he shifted them so they lay face to face on the bed, both of them laying on their sides. “I wake up each morning of a bright future because I open eyes and see you by my side.”

Belle’s smile widened and she lifted a hand to put on the side of Rumple’s face. They looked at each other for a moment and in sync they both leaned forward, capturing the other’s mouth in a very deep kiss. 


	7. the Philippines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry couldn't resist adding my own country. Also the Underground River is actually not child friendly but I just wanted them to visit the Philippines and sort of disregarded the rules of the place :)

**** “Well if there’s one thing I liked about the Enchanted Forest,” mumbled Rumple as Belle tried not to giggle. “Traffic jams are non existent.

It was a gloomy day to say the least in Manila, Philippines but even so the roads were filled to brim with both vehicles and people.

“Gracious, people must spend most of their day on the road,” commented Rumple again as they moved a couple of inches since the last time he complained about the horrendous traffic in the country.

“A few weeks ago you were complaining about the crowds in Japan,” said Belle as she cooed a still sleeping Gideon in her arms. “And before that the humidity in Cambodia.”

“Belle, we were tossed around by a thousand people when we crossed that intersection in Japan. Not to mention the billions of people in Tokyo Disneyland,” said Rumple. “And we were all sweating buckets while touring the many temples in Cambodia.”

“Uh-huh,” said Belle with a small smile. “So you’re telling me you didn’t enjoy the history--”

“I didn’t say anything like that,” argued Rumple and Belle had to laugh clearly remembering how Rumple and their guide kept on talking history while they were walking around the different temples, taking in the wonder and culture.

Knowing her husband, Belle knew that Rumple was trying to analyze the history with a more magical approach, maybe thinking that someone from the Enchanted Forest must have arrived in early Cambodia and helped the people then.

“Here I thought nothing else could rival the many people we saw in Disneyland,” said Rumple as he continued to watch as Manila passed by outside his window. He turned to Belle. “Why did we decide to visit Disneyland again? The characters weren’t as amusing as I had imagined.”

Belle giggled as she remembered lining up to take a picture with the Beast mascot of their story. “Oh don’t deny you were amused when we saw the dwarves.”

Rumple smiled as he took a picture of Leroy’s Disney counterpart on his phone, ready to show the shorted man the next time he comes barging in the shop. His thoughts then went to the other his phone and he couldn’t contain his mirth. “Oh I cannot wait to show Captain Jones our little family photo.”

Belle laughed as she playfully slapped his arm. “Rumple, be nice.”

“That would have been a sterner admonish if you weren’t grinning sweetheart.” replied Rumple with a grin and Belle rolled her eyes, though the smile never left her face.

Anyway, to answer your questions,” began Belle. “We were trying to fill our time in Tokyo. Just like what we’re doing now.”

“What are we supposed to be seeing again?” asked Rumple as he turned to the guide book that Belle brought with her.

“Well we have a day in Manila before we head to the Underground River,” explained Belle. “The National Museum of Fine Arts of the Philippines has a painting called ‘The Spoliarium’ which is almost the size of one big wall.”

Rumple found the picture and frowned. “I’m glad Gideon sleeps most of the time...this is a depiction of what happened here during the early 19th century?”

“Well social class is something that transcends realms,” replied Belle sadly. But then they were both amazed by the building they had just arrived at.

“This is a museum?” asked Belle as the driver they hired entered the gates.

“Based from this,” said Rumple as he raised the guide book. “It was firstly the Congress Building, then the Senate and in the end became an art museum.” Rumple continued to look the book. “The Senate Session Hall is still in tact on the second floor and is open for viewing.”

“Incredible,” said Belle as Rumple got out of the car and helped her up. “Our little trip keeps on surprising us.”

* * *

“Alright, I’m amazed,” whispered Rumple as the boat passed through the caves of the Underground River. “This is incredible.”

Belle smiled as she could feel Rumple try to look at all directions at the same time. If she was being honest, there really wasn’t anything much to do with the Underground River Tour but it was clear why it was part of the 7 New Wonders of Nature.

“Why do I suddenly get the feeling that either Ariel or Ursula is waiting to tip the boat,” joked Rumple as Belle nudged him slightly but carefully so as to not jostle Gideon in his arms.

“Have you ever seen something like this back home?” asked Belle as their river ride continued.

“Maybe, but not like this and certainly not open to people,” said Rumple. “It might have been housing an evil warlock or something.”

“Rumple,” whispered Belle as she rolled her eyes. Thankfully their guide wasn’t paying attention to them all that much.

“Come on Belle,” argued Rumple. “Big underground river, what’s the first thing that comes into your mind?”

“Um, Batman?” answered Belle and snorted with laughter at the look that Rumple was giving her. “That was a good answer.”

“Be thankful I love you or else I’d have thrown you overboard by now,” joked Rumple.

“I’m your wife,” replied Belle with a grin.

“Yes,” considered Rumple. “But I am holding Gideon. So….”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Well you shouldn’t have dressed to swim,” said Rumple with a smile, motioning with her hand to Belle’s attire. She had a loose shirt over her bathing suit and denim shorts.

“And you have certainly turned adventurous with your attire,” teased Belle as she took in his loose grey shirt and cargo shorts. “I am totally going to get you one of those shirts with palm trees.”

“And that will most certainly meet Gideon’s grabby and gooey hands,” retorted Rumple with a scowl.

“Won’t you wear it at least once?”

“And have you take a picture no such luck.”

They continued teasing each other until the end of the tour which was timed perfectly because as they arrived back to their hotel by the beach, the sky had turned a beautiful orange.

Gideon had woken up a few minutes ago was clearly excited to see so many colors painting the sky. Belle and Rumple exchanged a smile as they waited for the Sun to disappear below the horizon, creating a showcase of colors with the sky as their canvas.

“Again, I’m amazed,” whispered Rumple. “Sunsets really are magic in themselves.”

Belle nodded as she hugged her son closer and moved her body closer to Rumple’s as the sun disappeared.

“I love you.”

The phrase was said quite often these past few weeks that it was no longer felt forced or said just to ease the other. It was said with the strength of the emotion it conveyed.

“I love you too.”

 

And just like every time they exchanged those words, they leaned towards each other, lips meeting half-way and even in the Land Without Magic, a familiar surge raced through them...True Love.


	8. Hawaii

**** “I look utterly ridiculous,” came the voice from the bathroom and Belle had to control herself from rolling her eyes knowing that her husband was a bit (ok maybe a lot) self-conscious of his appearance in public. “Why can’t I just wear the same thing I did back in Egypt?”

“Because there’s a beach here Rumple, not a desert,” replied Belle as she finished putting sunblock on their son who also was complaining slightly at the lotion on his body. “You’re already setting a bad example for Gideon.”

“Well maybe we’re not made for sunny, beach weather.” called Rumple from the bathroom. “I was born in Scotland.”

“You were born in the Frontlands and I can say with certainty that the weather there sometimes mirrored that of Hawaii.” countered Belle.

“Well, get me a brown tunic then,” mumbled Rumple and Belle couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. “Anything but this flowery monstrosity.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” called Belle as she finally finished dressing Gideon. “Gideon’s all set and nobody out there will even recognize you. I’ll make sure to not capture a picture with the monstrosity of your hawaiian shirt, can we please head down to the beach?”

Rumple mumbled something incoherent which made Belle giggle as he finally emerged from the bathroom.

It was your typical hawaiian shirt, a short sleeved button down shirt with a print of palm trees with a clear blue sky but somehow the size fit him perfectly. It wasn’t too big on his arms and chest but it wasn’t too tight as well. Belle couldn’t take her eyes off his finely toned arms and was she imagining it or could she make out his chest through his shirt as well?

“As soon as we are back in Storybrooke, this shirt has a meeting with a fireball.”

Rumple expected a glare or a reproach from his wife but none came and Rumple turned to a very serious looking Belle...well serious was not really the right word but she was staring at him intently and the glint in her eyes reminded him--”Um, Belle?”

“You know,” began Belle walking over to him slowly. “You are right...that thing is a monstrosity…” Her hands flowing over his chest. “Must say, I can’t wait to tear it right off you.”

Rumple swallowed as Belle flashed him a mischievous smile and turned around to get Gideon. “And the desire only increases as I see you in it.” She said with a wink that had Rumple rubbing the back of his head, a blush on his face.

“Fine, I won’t take it off until you do it for me.”

“Good man,” replied Belle with a smile as she opened the hotel room and practically dragged him out.

* * *

“There’s really something about sunsets, isn’t there?” asked Belle as they watched the sun sink lower to meet the horizon.

“But each place has a unique blend to it,” added Rumple. “I mean it was mostly orange back in the Philippines, but here it’s like a mixture of orange, red, pink and purple.”

Belle nodded her head in agreement. They were having dinner by the beach, sand beneath their feet and Gideon looking on amazed as the sky danced with different colors.

_ I can’t believe this time next week, we’re back in Storybrooke _ , thought Belle gravely. It’s not that she didn’t love their little town...but there were so many things still left to be seen, many more places left to visit--these past few weeks have been what she had always dreamed off...an adventure in the great wide somewhere.

She turned to Rumple with a soft smile. This trip had opened her heart again to the man sitting beside her. She had gotten to know him again and they had manage to work through some of their problems once they finally let the other talk and they let themselves listen.

She watched as Rumple carried Gideon from the boy’s little chair and onto his lap so Gideon could have a better view. Rumple was pointing to the colors in the sky and whispering them to Gideon, as the boy’s eyes widened as he looked from one color to the next.

Outside Storybrooke, they had this clean slate. They were finally moving on from their troubled past. Maybe they could fully live without their past defining who they were. No more whispers as they arrive, no more glares as they walked past, no more pitying looks or threats or anything of the sort…

Here, they were just a family of three, traveling, having a wonderful time.

“Belle you’re missing out on this very nice color display,” said Rumple without turning to her. “What are you thinking about?”

Belle smiled, loving the fact that Rumple knew her so well, even more so after the weeks of travel. “I’m amazed at how you do that.”

Rumple shrugged and finally turned to meet her eye. “Well whatever bothers you, I usually want to just swat away.”

Belle smiled as she moved her chair so she was sitting right behind him, wrapping her arms from behind and giving her boys a tight hug. “I just wish that our little vacation wasn’t ending...we’ll be back in Storybooke by this time next week.”

Rumple remained silent for a while as the sun continued to set. After a few more moments, he turned slightly to look at her from behind his shoulder.

“It doesn’t have too,” began Rumple. “I mean Ethan could still collect rent and with that, I’m sure we can continue on living like this…”

Belle was slightly taken aback by the offer. “What? Are you serious?”

“If that’s what you want,” began Rumple with a shrug as he turned back to the sunset. “I mean it’s a very nice idea too. People not knowing who we are or passing judgment just because of who I am...outside Storybrooke, we’re the Golds. A happy family of three. Nothing else.”

“What about Gideon’s schooling?” asked Belle.

“We could teach him everything he needs to know up until he decides if he wishes to go to university,” answered Rumple. “I’ve read about that before...we just have to make sure to meet the requirements, follow the curriculum, make sure he passes all assessments and--”

“You’ve read up on this?” asked Belle, surprised.

“Just keeping our options open,” admitted Rumple with a shrug. “Ok, maybe I didn’t really want him to have Mary Margaret as a teacher and I don’t actually think that a Storybrooke education is good enough for our son especially when he has exceptionally bright parents like us.”

Belle laughed as she placed her chin on his shoulder, savoring the closeness accompanied by the beautiful view.

“What do you want?” asked Belle after a beat.

“Whatever you want.”

“Rumple,” began Belle, fully wishing to look him straight in the eye but knowing he would find it more difficult to admit what he wanted. “I’m not going to take what you want against you.”

Rumple sighed and shifted sideways on his chair so he could look at Belle. “I never saw the point of adventure but these past weeks has enlightened me on why you always wanted to see the world.” He paused and turned to Gideon. “And I meant what I said earlier, how it’s been such a relief to not have someone glare at the Dark One or turn to you and Gideon and think why are they staying with such a monster…”

Belle wanted to reassure him that he wasn’t but knew it was better to let him talk. Rumple never much cared for what other people thought of him...it was how people acted to the people he loves that always worried him. That she and Gideon were being punished just because they were part of Rumple’s life.

“But…” continued Rumple, looking at Gideon who was regarding his father curiously. “No matter what we have experienced in Storybrooke, it is home. It’s our link to the Enchanted Forest...our link to where we came from.” He paused as he stroke Gideon’s cheek. “Our last connection to loved ones we’ve lost…”

He turned to Belle, a grave look in his eyes. “We can always plan a trip like this each year…” He paused as he turned to Gideon then back to Belle. “But our family is in Storybrooke...and no matter what, even if I sometimes hate that damn town, I’ll always find myself heading home.”

Belle smiled as she moved forward to kiss him. “That was very beautiful, Rumple.”

“Yes, well,” began Rumple as he blushed and tried to hide it from Belle by turning back to the sunset, with the sun almost gone beneath the horizon. “Just don’t tell anyone I said that, I still have a reputation.”

“Rumple, I’m pretty sure that was destroyed when Gideon decorated your suit with jam at the diner when he turned 4 months.” said Belle, smiling at the mental image she made herself engrave in her head.

They shared a laugh, Gideon joining in as he jumped up and down on his father’s laugh but soon the excitement turned to a yawn as their little boy reached his arms out toward Belle.

“Oh very nice young man,” said Belle jokingly as she took Gideon. “Papa’s the fun one but when you need a pillow…”

Rumpel swore Gideon cracked a smile as he cuddled closer to her mother’s warmth. He never imagined this was how they would end up…

If he was being honest, he had expected heading back to Storybrooke after finishing the business with Neal’s apartment in New York. He always expected a fight, and him sleeping in a different room...or any other worse case scenario he could think off…

But these days, the voices of self-doubt and self-loathing were slowly growing mute and replaced by her words of love and encouragement, the darkness in his heart being lighted up as she smiled at him, or hugged him or kissed him…

“Now who’s the one with something in their mind,” Belle voice’s broke through his thoughts and he found her looking at him thoughtfully, a small smile on her face. She gripped his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “What are you thinking about?”

“That I never thought we’d end up like this again,” admitted Rumple and he gripped her hand like a lifelines. “That I thought we were beyond repair...but as always you’ve proven me wrong.”

“Should probably be the last time you don’t listen to your wife, Mr. Gold,” joked Belle. “I said before that I will never stop fighting for you and I won’t. Even if I have to fight your own stupid stubborn ass, I won’t stop.”

Rumple raised his arms in surrender. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do,” answered Belle. “But let’s leave that to Archie’s session and just kiss me already, you wonderful man.”

Rumple knew better not to comply.


End file.
